


And they were stranded (oh my gosh they were stranded)

by Apnightwing14



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Jack Harkness Flirts, rory is the voice of reason again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnightwing14/pseuds/Apnightwing14
Summary: Written for the fantastic MrSandman whos prompt wasRory and Captain Jack on another planet! You guessed it: shenanigans ensue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Missed Connections Exchange





	And they were stranded (oh my gosh they were stranded)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandman/gifts).



> I really hope you like it MrSandman, this prompt was fantastic and I firmly believe that we were robbed of the chance of the two of these characters meeting. so I hope it lives up to your expectations! 
> 
> Foe everybody else, I hope you enjoy

"Why the hell are we here again?"

Jack turned around to look at an obviously angry Rory. "I found two human life signs here and I will not leave them here alone. You should know Mr. 'I stayed with my girlfriend as a Roman Centurion for two millennia.'. On that note, if we survive this I wouldn't mind seeing you in that uniform. I mean the short skirt" His eyebrow raised. "I mean, how much is left to the imagination."

Rory looked affronted. "First. If we survive? Mr. 'Im immortal and have died to avoid calling someone back'." Rory was secretly proud of using Jack's own humor against him. "And secondly, that is reserved solely for the wife." Rory held up his left hand, wedding band standing out against his skin.

Jack snapped his hand in a downward arc. "Awww, rats. That pesky little fact won't hinder me one bit." He leaned in to boop Rory's nose.

"Ok cheesy. Look and make sure we're heading in the right direction." Rory said scanning the area to make sure they were safe for the moment.

Jack looked down, ready to let an innuendo loose, but surprisingly stayed silent. 

"Jack..." Rory said, starting to get worried. Jack turned back to him with an unconfident smile. That caused Rory to panic. Jack was never not cocky and confident in himself.

"So" Jack started "The two life signs are no longer on planet which means they either found their own way off planet or someone beat us to the punch."

Rory let out his breath. "Isn't that good? We can just jump back to earth with your vortex thingy. Right?"

Jack's face didn't change. "Well...there's a field around the planet disrupting the inner mechanics of the vortex manipulator. The only place this will work is in the center of the citadel."

Rory was still confused about why he was concerned. "We're not even in the fortress so we can walk to the citadel easily. It's a, what, eight kilometer walk there? So why do you have the same look on that you had when that blonde girl shot down your advances before you even stated your whole name?"

"That girl that shot me down is a part of the council of this planet. And they are telepaths. And if there's one thing telepaths hate more than anything, its permanent immortals. Too many memories to sort through quickly." Jack reasoned walking to sit on a rock some distance away to keep them a safe distance away from the fortress they were trying to help the hostages escape from.

Rory hated still having to be the voice of reason. He was okay doing it with Amy because she had human level intelligence and he had an entire lifetime to get used to that position. But with Jack and the Doctor, two alien-esque beings who were hyper-intelligent, he was just baffled at how oblivious they could be about the most simple things and solutions. Unless, he thought, Jack burnt up all reasoning by using up all of those brain cells trying to flirt with anything that has legs and clearly not an animal. 

"Lets stop moping and start walking. We can think of a plan on the way, so get your arse moving."

Jack started to follow him, but not without dropping a comment. "Aww, Rory. I'm so glad you noticed. I do a fairly intense glute exercise." He draped his arm across Rory's shoulders. "I can show you if you want."

Rory removed Jack's arm from his shoulders. "And that's enough of that." he said

Jack put a respectable distance between the two and started to plan out loud for their eight kilometer walk.

An hour later they made it to the edge of the citadel, plan formed and with the absolute most hope it works. 

"Welcome and reason for entering" The guard at the gate of the citadel said to the two. 

"Yes, hello I am Rory Pond and this is Jack Pond and we were accidentally transported here to somewhere about eight kilometers away. It was this weird underground fortress. We got out but we need to get off the planet."

The guard followed along with their story, nodding at certain places where appropriate. "You can enter, however we don't get many humans so pull up the hood on your coat if you want to make it out with any form of speed."

The two men took the guards advice and did so while passing through the gate. They were very happy that the first step of their plan ended up working out smoothly, while still worried about the rest of it. They have seen the universe and have learned that the universe loves chaos. 

As they walked closer to the center of the citadel they were able to avoid attention. They now learned why they should put their hoods up. The native species of this planet of telepaths had pointed ears that were probably a centimetre longer as well. They stopped at a baker's cart to get a roll and ask where the center was. 

"The center of the citadel is a fountain that was the first thing our civilization has built." He turned to address Jack now. " Your husband is absolutely lovely. How long have you two been married?"

Jack was silent not for fear, but because of confusion. Rory, wanting to get out as quickly as possible wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, easily doing so due to the one-centimeter difference between the two. 

"Five years," he said, drawing attention to himself. He could not understand how Jack could flirt with anything but then freeze at the thought of commitment. 

The baker looked scared "Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed I should address him due to him looking older, he also has a higher number of memories-"

"No. no. it's fine" Rory cut him off. "Thank you for your directions, they were most helpful." He then led Jack away by the waist. 

"For someone with so much confidence, you sure stopped at a wall." Rory asked

"Well hot stuff, I don't ideally want to settle. But if it's with you in the uniform for five years I might have to change my mind."

"And I regret all of that even though I saved our arses."

"Fair enough" 

They made it to the fountain undisturbed and were able to teleport back to earth right in the middle of the Williams-Pond front room. On a side table next to the sofa in the center of the room, was a picture of Amy and Rory, with Rory in his roman uniform. Jack sniped the picture before Rory could hide it.

"See" he turned the picture to face Rory. "short skirt". And was promptly tackled by the man in the photo.


End file.
